dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren
Darren is the leader of Outcast Force as well as The Ace Of Spades, a title passed down to him from his father. Darren is a part of a group of people known as Card Suits (Yes, just like in a deck of cards) There are 4 suits that everyone should already know. Suits typically take gambling seriously and can make card games real to an extreme. Darren was raised by his dad and his uncle, his mother left when he was still a little kid. Darren is a strategist, he comes up with all the plans and he always has a clever way out, most of the time he doesn't show how smart he really is but when he gets serious it really shows. His best friend is Max, they met back when they were still kids and where the first members of Outcast Force (Second gen). Bio When Darren was young his mother left him and his father, she had to take care of something and she just didn't come back. Only his father knows where she is now. To help with Darren not having a mom, his uncle moved in for what he thought would only be about a year. As a child, Darren was not the confident and smart guy he is now, he was a shy little boy who would often cry a lot, this changed when he met Max, she would cheer him up a lot and was always there, eventually her help made him more confident. Darren's uncle was the original founder of Outcast Force before the team fell apart, when Darren was old enough and took over his father's title as The Ace Of Spades, he also took re-started Outcast with Max, and they started picking up new members. Suit Personality Spades are confident, strong-willed and wise. Even when they are young, Spades will often act more mature than their age. These are the workers of the deck. Spades are more interested in doing their jobs well than talking about them or becoming too emotionally involved with others. Spades can be stubborn and don't like it when others try to control them. Spades find satisfaction in careers in construction (building), broadcasting and health care. And, as the symbol of “transformation,” Spades can also be successful in industries that deal with death or dying, and mysticism. Ace is ambitious, active and driven. they are self-starters who is excited to experience all that life has to offer. As a “One,” they may sometimes appear self-centered when they actually care about others more. Trivia *He hates to go into thing unplan, he always has a plan. *Out of all the Suits, the Ace is special, it can be the lowest or the highest. *He is very determined to be one of the best Suits. *Inspired by No Game No Life *Bad at anything artistic. Anything. *Part Italian *His last name means "Spades" Themes Voice Same as Yuuji from Baka and Test (Guy with the red hair) Category:Characters